Past and Present
by NekoBlue
Summary: 2 dimensions one magic the other ki one king goes mad and causes the fall of his family by his hand and that of this families best friends all except one. Pan will she seek sanctuary in another dimension?


__

Past and Present

By Neko Blue

Disclaimers: dende aren't these thing stupid!?! I refuse to say it!! crosses her arms and pouts as a large man in a black business suit enters the room and shoves a piece of paper right under her nose what the hell is this?! grabs the paper and reads ...... turns a paper white ...its a lawsuit...im getting sued for stealing characters that where not mine and....*reads* claming them as my own?? WTF I DIDN'T SAY THEY WHERE MINE!! runs after the business man shouting

~Prologe~ 

~*~

The story of the royal family was one to tell to naughty children at night. The parents would often say _if your not good then the evil crazy king will come at night and take you away.. and you shall never been heard from again. _

It was a legend among the people of _Tourisia _ for the elders had been there and seen the ruler and his family change and twist from one being a merciful and loved royal house to one feared and hated. It all started long ago when a Prince from a far off country came to court the beautiful princess of the royal house in Tourisia. Her name was Bulma and rumor was it that her father was deathly ill and would die soon. So many courtiers had tried for the fair princess hand all but one finally succeeded he was said to have a match with her for her fiery temper and prided attitude. 

It didn't take long for them to fall in love or so it thought. For the princess's family was known for their magical talents that could only be rivaled by the house of Son. But every villager knew that the Briefs and Sons have been friends and allies for generations. But once the Prince was crowned king 2 years later everything had changed for the worse. He was deathly jealous of the master of the house of Son his name was Gokou. He was respected and known for the kind heart and loyalty he held for the house of the royals and the people the royals ruled. A few years passed and the king and queen had a son and a daughter named Trunks and Bra. 

The Son's already had one son by the name of Gohan he was a teacher as well as a very respected and known scholar. He married a maiden by the name of Videl and they had one child. A little girl by the name of Pan. Gokou also had another son by the name of Goten and he was uncle to young Pan. It is said that young Pan and Bra where very close to the same age and became best of friends Goten and Trunks being of closer age also formed a close friendship. Bulma and Chichi (Chi Chi is Gokous wife but im sure all u knew that) where always good friends so it seemed natural for their children to become friends as well. On the other hand King Vegeta and Son Gokou never became friends. Sadly enough Gokou had always seemed to like the King except Vegeta did not return these feelings he seemed consumed by his new found power and magic that came with being king. 

He wanted all equals to his power eliminated. And as we all know there was only one House that held the same amount of power for magic as the Royals and that was the Son's. King Vegeta wasted no time on destroying them. Not much is known on how he defeated the Sons and destroyed them. No one even knew how he managed to miss one Son. The little girl known as Pan. She had some how escaped and wasn't heard from again. The great Queen and her children where of course devastated when they found out their closest friends and even known as family where murdered by the king. Bulma and her son tried to overthrow the evil tyrant but to no use he had mastered all of the families magic from the old generations books and easily banished his wife and killed his only son. Bra who has seen all of this occur was devastated she believed her mother dead and had seen her own brother killed before her eyes. Young princess Bra committed suicide soon after. 

And this is where our story begins......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

oO' ok i have no idea where this story is going.....besides the fact that Pan is going to go to another dimension and meet the other dragon ball grew....hnn.....i might change some things about this story....

please review!


End file.
